In Blood We Trust
by RandomMumble
Summary: Bellatrix Lestrange is a fanatic and brutal Death Eater. Yet probably nothing more than a burnt child refusing to dread the fire...


**Title****: In Blood We Trust **

**Author****: **Feenblut*

**Disclaimer****: **No copyright infringements intended!

_**Complete Story Details**__**: **_

**Summary****: **Bellatrix Lestrange is a fanatic and brutal Death Eater. Who would have thought her to be a burnt child refusing to dread the fire... Can she be fetched back to life and the light side?

**Language****: **English

**Category: **FanFiction / Books/Movies / Harry Potter

**Timeline:** I hate timelines! ...Maybe early in book 6... yeah, that should be working... yup! Uh, one more thing: I don't like Bella being nine years older than Sev so I'm just changing her date of birth to 1961... 10 years, who cares? Pfff! ;D (I know, some things don't make too much sense with her being veeery young when she joined the Death Eaters and all that Jazz... but, hey, why not? +stupid smirk+)

**Characters/Pairings: **Bellatrix Lestrange / Severus Snape

**Genre****: **Drama / Romance

**Rating****:** M

**Warning:** Rated for graphic violence, abuse, rape and language – If you detest this don't let it bother you and skip it.

**A/N****: **What can I say? Apparently I'm an utter maniac about Snape and I love Bellatrix – I don't know why the pairing didn't occur to me any earlier... +laughs+ I know, very few people like those two as a pairing, but... oh well... +sighs+

_**Chapter Details: **_

**Title Chapter 1****: **Scissus _(disrupted) _

**Chapter 1 Summary****: **Bella's monologue (Now I can't remember actually mentioning is, but she's musing about her life and her life with the Dark Lord in here! - so, just in case you thought, she was talking about Severus - which she's not!)

**Words in Chapter 1****: **1.119

* * *

**Part 1: **

**Scissus**

At times I enjoy watching Ballet… I know, people wouldn't think that of me, but I like the Drama and how everything plays out just fine. The dancers are always beautiful and perfect and elegantly telling their story. They're everything I want to be. A Ballet can be a bewitching experience. My favourite has always been 'The nightly Day' in which a witch is accused of betrayal and murder. They send out seven Wizards, seven Giants and seven Dementors to get her. Well, she receives a Dementor's Kiss in the end, but her story is told just perfectly. However she is the 'bad-guy' and doomed to suffer a soulless life, everything she ever wanted she gets – before her judgement of course...

Whatever will happen to me I will gladly take it if my wishes are granted before. I never feared death – and that is mostly the only _quite_ positive thing I can recall. Azkaban has taken the last happy memories away from me. I still recall my childhood – partially. But only the worst of it...

I recall my mother telling me how I should dress, act and behave to be wanted and assumed to be a good girl, my beautiful blonde sister giving me the evil eye when I lost control of myself in public, which happened rather often, my other sister failing us miserably. No matter how embarrassing I sometimes was for my family, she was worse and that is maybe the _only_ other close-to-good thing I can still remember. Too often I woke up from my own coughing, having dreamt of how my father used to push me under water when I wouldn't be the perfect little princess I was supposed to be... I always tried to avoid it, but sometimes my mind wandered to even darker spots – forcing me to watch my own fragile body in its, oh, so young years kneeling down before father, naked and bruised. I can't recall myself crying then... I guess it's because it would have been a too 'good' memory – no matter how sick that sounds... me crying would have proved my _ability_ to do so – to feel.

I still had memories – but even when I was out of Azkaban I wasn't able to create new ones – happy ones. I tried my best though...

Pinning my needy body and mind on a person out of reach I thought I could access happiness and satisfaction. I thought, I could make him fall for me and together we would have been great, unique and dreaded. It wasn't about being famous for me. For me it was all about him. I wanted and needed his _approval_ and _love_ and I would have gladly killed myself to have it.

He knew very well how to keep me at it. Most of the time he picked on me, laughed at me and hurt me, physically and mentally, but then, on very few occasions he would ran a slender, pearl white finger along my jaw line and tell me, how fond he was of me and that I was his most faithful devotee. And I really was – utterly devoted to him and his moods.

Even when he came to me either complimenting on me or seeking comfort I felt small and disgusting. Somehow he always managed to do that with me, make me feel needed and unworthy simultaneously. So I'm not actually considering those moments as happy memories. Nonetheless it was enough for me. I stayed true to him and I was certain I would always be his loyal companion and his awestruck subject. I'd never leave him, never!

I cherished every moment we shared, especially those in privacy...

On November 26th such a moment approached me and I recognized it. It was like smelling it – I've grown so accustomed to sense danger, pain and pleasure when they were about to come for me. And in this particular night it was so close I tasted its wonderful, obscene flavour in the back of my throat. "_Wonderawful_", I whispered to myself, a small smile playing across my lips.

I knew what was about to happen. He's had a bad day. He needed company and comfort and he would find both within me and my willing body. I knew, in a few seconds he would enter my cell. That's how I call my room, though I forgot why... He would come in and appear behind my back within a moment. Wordlessly he'd hiss into my nape and his hand would travel up my spine, eventually burying itself in my black curls, pulling hard. With my face upturned and my back bent so far I wouldn't be able to move and my eyes would flicker to where I supposed him to stand. I wouldn't see him though... A swift movement of his hand would jerk my head forcefully to the left and his sharp teeth would sink into the tender flesh of my pale neck.

He never actually _drank_ from my blood. No, and he never bit me to please himself in any way some would think could please him. He'd do it only to cause me pain and I'd know... I always knew damn well what was going on around me! Even though most people thought I didn't. And I knew what people expected from me – but I never obeyed to anyone else but him. He demanded my allegiance and I granted him any wish.

He did indeed come for me that night – again. Even though it happened rarely, sometimes he would show up in my cell and punish me for all he was mad at. And he would take whatever he needed right then. Mostly it was my body and blood. However I was grateful every time he laid his skinny hands upon me, every time his nails ripped the skin from my bones and every time he hissed words of hatred into my ear while his body took advantage of mine.

On November 26th I fell asleep two hours after he was done with me. He had left my cell no more than a second after I granted him his release in letting him take what he wanted, needed; though I begged him to stay just a moment longer. Lazily I ran my fingertips over the dried blood on my neck and reflected on the hot feel of his mouth on this spot. No matter how badly I was hurt, no matter how much blood I shed I'd just been his and he'd been mine – even if it was painful, humiliating and over after just a few minutes, I was glad it happened again and fell asleep with a wicked smile attached to my cracked lips.

_**To Be Continued...? **_

* * *

Now what do you think? At first I wanted to be an oneshot featuring Bella alone... but somehow the story went on in my mind and it's threatening me to write it... xD

I know, Severus isn't in sight yet – and I have to tell you, the next chapter will be without him too, but then he'll finally show up and claim his chief part! +grins+

Now anyway... if you're no one is interested in this going any further I will mark it 'completed' and won't post the larger story. (And erase the Detail for the longer one and the whole AN-crap of course)


End file.
